


Back in Time

by rotten_mango



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_mango/pseuds/rotten_mango
Summary: In this fic, Shownu-NamjooKihyun-YoojooMinhyuk-MinjiHyungwon-Dodo and Hyungwon him selfWonho- YoohoChankyun-Mrs.NamJooheon-Jihoothis is a part of #ShowKi_Master_Bingo_Challengecard BPrompt-Fantasy





	Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> ps/Please mind me if you find some mistakes, English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.Hope you enjoy my work.
> 
>  

Dodo was watching through the window, Two drops of tears falling from her eyes,Even though she is mad at the couple she can't bear the guilty that she feel right now.  
.  
.  
.  
**music of a wedding song**

Dodo adjust her gaze to the girl who is walking alone the aisle with a muscled man,she is breathtakingly a beautiful wearing a white dress a charming flower crown of babies' breath on her hair she is looking forward without blinking and a beautiful smile decorating her face.

They reached to another young man,well-built as same as the first one but few centimeters taller than him wearing a tuxedo smiling widely so his eyes turned in to Crescent moons stretched his hand to the girl and hold her hand lightly, he looked at her eyes and smiled again but Dodo can see a sad feeling behind that smile. Dodo knows this man more than anyone, even though he didn't have any interest about her he was his world for past three years,she didn't think about anyone else,.he is still her whole world.

So how can she bear to watch that love of her life sitting on a wheelchair...... holding a hand of a girl who is blind.

How can the fate is so cruel...  
Yes that couple in non other than Namjoo and Yoejoo.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Dodo went to the outside of the wedding hall, she is a crying mess  
now she is wanted to get her revenge from that girl but that's not how it should be, things that happened for last two weeks still confusing her time to time, Death of the Eomonim and the Accident of her fiance is too much for her, she wanted to be but can't be angry at him, how could she, even he didn't love her for once, she still loves that teddy bear.  
AND SHE WANT TO GET REVENGE, but This isn't Dodos' way.

Dodos'POV 

 

I was awake all night yesterday, I couldn't slept even a little. I was thinking about what can I do to make me feels better. I know that I'm not a god something to change someones' fate. But I can't just sit and watch, I'm in pain ,I want to find a way to heal.  
It was 9 O'clock when mother called me for breakfast, I told her that I don't want to eat, but she said that there is a surprise for me. I wonder what it would be, and then I heard someone's voice neither my mother nor any of our servants.  
And then I realized who is the owner of that Voice...  
.  
.  
My one and only brother.??? The one who disappeared 2 years ago due to an accident, I don't Know but that's what his friends told us ,they said that they couldn't even find his body. He is an Electronic engineer was working at his work place in Japan......  
What happened to him?  
How can he just come back after making us suffer all this time?

**Author's Note:**

> That's for now,see you soon 😆  
> *you can find my profile @k_monstabts ..there will be lot of #ShowKi tho😅


End file.
